


Consorts and Coronations

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Sokka have a little quiet time to reflect about their  day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consorts and Coronations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/gifts).



Sokka slid into bed with the newly crowned Fire Lord. “Did everyone find their room?” Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka. “Do you think they enjoyed themselves?” He asked a moment later starting to chew on his lower lower lip nervously.

Sokka grinned at his husband and shook his head. “The ceremony was all anybody could talk about. Honestly our wedding wasn’t as a big of a social event. Hey, you would think the Fire Lord’s wedding would have been a bigger wow thingy than a coronation ball, but noooo everyone who was invited showed up to this one. It was, because our wedding was a much smaller event. Did you invite everyone you ever nodded at to the ball tonight?” Sokka teased. 

“How girly are we that we had a ball? Don’t answer that. I wonder how many more balls we will be throwing... I swear I kissed more old ladies tonight than I ever wanted to in my entire life. Not that I ever wanted to kiss old ladies in the first place, because that would be kinda weird and eeughhh,” he trailed off with a shudder before continuing, “ You had some fun, didn’t you? I kept trying to make my way over to where you where, but it seemed like every time I got over there, poof, you were gone. Seriously Zuko, how many people can we crowd into a ball room, why don’t we just find out? Couldn’t we have invited more people closer to our age? Really the dignitaries I understand, but shouldn’t you know more people our age? “Sokka asked as he fit himself against Zuko’s chest.

“How many people do you think I spent time with while I was the crazy, dishonored, banished prince chasing the Avatar,Sokka? I spent all of my time with Uncle, and sometimes Mai. That was really it. It is not like I was Mister Popular while I was out seeing the world. The short time we spent in Be Sing Sa was the most normal time in my life.”

Sokka sighed and gave zuko a reassuring hug, he hated it when Zuko reminded him how lonely and unhappy those years were for him. He was trying to think of something reassuring and brilliant to say when Zuko continued.

“Who would you not have invited? We had to have ball for for the new peace treaty. I know we shared it with our public wedding reception., but if unless I am mistaken, you had fun at the private one. I know I did. I didn't know that the little Avatar couldn’t hold his drink before that.” Zuko laughed at the memory of Aang dancing badly with Momo after he drank a few cups of punch. Everyone had stopped to watch him dance his Momo across the crowded dance floor.

“Katara, sure cut in quick” Sokka chuckled remembering his sister playing water tribesman to the rescue for Aang. “The look on Aang’s face when Momo refused to let go. I don’t think anyone had ever seen something so silly in the great Fire Lord’s palace. Some of the people asked me about it tonight. It seems some stuffy idiots thought that Aang should show more maturity. I say after everything he went through if he wants to dance with my sister and Momo then they should just let him. If he wanted Appa on the dance floor as well, people should just shut up and smile and be happy for the poor kid.” Sokka was not happy about some of the conversations he had overheard. He thought people should remember that the avatar was also a person. He was denied a lot of of the basic things they took for granted. If they wanted to encase him in marble and worship him, they needed to wait until he was older or dead. Thankfully not everyone felt that way. Sokka had seen how all of the losses over the years had affected Aang. Anyone who thought he was a frivolous empty headed little thing was just nuts.

“Did you see Aang took your sister a piece of cake?” Sokka asked as he lazily ran his hand across his husband’s chest.

“You weren’t exactly stealthy following behind him. I am surprised half the palace guards weren’t chasing after the both of you. That would have been fun to explain to everyone. Sokka, I really wasn’t worried,I knew you would step in if she tried anything.”Zuko laughed.

“Yeah, crazy strong firebender against me that is a really fair fight.” Sokka nipped his husbands shoulder.

“Sokka, you could take her.” Zuko grinned and then kissed him

“Really, you think I stand a chance against her?” Sokka asked in awe of his husbands confidence in him.

“Why not you? You took me on more than once when we were still fighting over the Avatar. You are quick and smart and devious.” Zuko swore, before whispering , “I may have also had Aang bind her bending. She is no more dangerous than a normal pissed off teenage girl.”

“You didn’t tell me that. When did he do that? Why did you do it? Sokka was shocked that Zuko had done that to his sister. He knew how important bending was to a person and to think that he would strip his sisters power no matter how evil she was still surprised him. Sokka knew it was the right choice, he just wished he had been able to spare Zuko from making it. She was not a random criminal that was charged with treason. She was his sister, after everything their father had done to them both it hurt Sokka to think Zuko had to make that decision alone.

Zuko sighed, “I wasn't hiding it from you. I was going to tell you about it once everyone left. You were still talking your Gran Gran into coming down stairs. Aang arrived early before everyone else. He reminded me that he bound my father’s ability. On one hand I thought it was a just punishment, her biggest threat is her ability to firebend. As her brother I still didn’t want to do it her. I made the decision as the Fire Lord that she had to either lose her bending or be put to death. I doubt banishment would have kept her from trying to overthrow me. She really thinks she should be the reigning Fire Lord.”

“Can you imagine if she was the reigning Fire Lord?” Sokka asked and shivered in Zuko’s arms.

“I would not be caught dead in the Fire Lord’s chambers. There is no way anyone would refer to me as the royal consort.” Sokka told him as he rolled over and pinned Zuko to their bed.

Zuko turned them back over so Sokka’s back was to the mattress. “Royal consort, I thought you said we were never using that title again? I thought you said it made you sound like a cheap fling and even worse a cheap girly fling?” Zuko asked and he ravished his husbands mouth.

“I changed my mind. Iroh explained it to me very clearly.” Sokka mumbled and saw the questioning look in Zuko's eyes.

“Your uncle said I had two choices I could either be your consort or your queen.” Sokka whispered.

“My queenly consort, we have a busy day tomorrow.” Zuko kissed Sokka and held him tight. He was glad the ball had been such a success.


End file.
